Melody
by Maggie Davis
Summary: A new girl shows up in Mystic Falls. She seems normal, but Bonnie believes there is something wrong with her. Are they ready for what she really is?


Mystical Falls High School

"Hey! Bonnie! Wait up.'" Said Matt, running up behind Bonnie.  
"Hey. What is it Matt?"  
"We're having Open Mic night at the grill this Friday. Can I sign you up?" Bonnie started blushing. The last thing on her mind is singing"...umm. Well, I-I guess you can. It's been a while since I've done anything like, but yeah. umm count me in." A smile started to form on her face. With everything going on lately she could use a little fun.  
"You'll be great Bonnie. I just need to find more people who will sign up..." They didn't notice that someone was listening in on their conversation. "I would like to sing." Matt and Bonnie turned around to find an unfamiliar girl walking up to them. She was tall, light brown hair that could probably use a good trimming Bonnie noted. She was pretty, but defiantly not Elena pretty "I'm Melody by the way. My mom and I just moved here from Houston." She stuck her hand out towards Matt  
"It's nice to meet you Melody. I'm Matt and this is Bonnie." He reached out and shook her hand. Melody turned to shake Bonnie's hand and as soon as they touched, Bonnie's eyes went blank. "Bonnie? Hey. Are you okay?" Matt shaking her shoulder slightly. She snapped back to reality, but with a startled look on her face. Her eyes focused on Melody's  
"Oh I'm sorry. I'm Bonnie. If you will excuse me please." And just like that she ran off. Melody turned back to Matt. She had a confused look on her face.  
"Did I say something wrong?" Matt chuckled to himself  
"No no. That's just Bonnie. I-I'm going to make sure she's okay though. It was nice meeting you Melody. I will put you on the sign up sheet for Friday" He smiled at Melody and when she smiled up at him, he stopped and couldn't look away. He looked like HE had fallen into some sort of trance. He started talking again, almost breathlessly "oh wow. You have a really pretty smile." He seemed a little flustered, but quickly added, "May I walk you to class?" Smiling bigger Melody nodded her head and turned and walked to class with Matt. As they went Matt introduced her to several different students. Everyone, especially the guys seemed to warm up to her really fast. Elena might not be the most popular girl at school for long.

*****  
It was lunchtime now and Bonnie knew she had to find Elena and Stefan. Searching up and down the halls and even in the restrooms, they were nowhere to be found. Bonnie started running towards the lunchroom.

In the lunch room Bonnie found Elena sitting next to Melody and Stefan on the other side of Elena. They were laughing together and seemed like life long best friends. Matt was there and Tyler and pretty much every guy in the senior class. Bonnie ran up behind Elena  
"Elena. Stefan!" Bonnie caught Elena's arm and practically dragged Elena off her chair and outside away from the crowd. Stefan followed  
"Bonnie, what's going on. Ow! You hurt my arm!" Bonnie stopped and turned to face Elena. Her face was pale and she looked a little too serious.  
"Elena, something is wrong. Melody! There's something really off about her." Bonnie started talking really fast "This morning I went to shake her hand...I saw something. I don't know what it was, but I know it can't be good. Elena, I have a really bad feeling about this. She said she just moved here. Maybe she did. I don't know. There's something not right about her."  
'Whoa whoa! Wait, you're talking about Melody? Are you sure? She seemed fine to me. Just a normal teenage girl.' Bonnie looking like she was about to start panicking. Stefan noticed her panicking and said. 'Okay. What do you think is wrong? I didn't notice anything wrong with her. Everyone seems to like her already." "She's had like three guys ask her out for Friday night. I'd be jealous if I didn't have Stefan." Elena smiled up at him. "The only weird thing I noticed is that she told them all 'no.' "Bonnie looked surprised "Even to Tyler Lockwood?" Elena nodded her head. "He probably got the closet thing to a 'yes,' but she told him that she's not in any place to be dating anyone." Bonnie let that sink into her mind. "Maybe the two of you should ask her to hang out." Stefan suggested. "It could give Bonnie a chance to figure her out. Maybe after school? Damon and I could go and watch over things as well." Elena smiled. "There is no way she could say no to the two of us!" Bonnie laughed and agreed with Elena. "Let's go find her before she has to turn down another guy!" The girls started laughing and ran back into the lunchroom to find Melody.

*****  
It wasn't hard to find her. She was sitting in the same place as before and completely surrounded by most of the guys in the senior class. The ones that didn't have a girlfriends at least. It was strange looking at the scene in the lunchroom. She wasn't that amazing Elena noted. She seemed plain and really simple, but the guys seemed glued to her. Like she was some movie star or something. Elena walked up to the table. "Hey Melody! Bonnie and I were going to go to the grill after school to study, do you want to go with us?" Melody looked a little surprised. She thought with the way Bonnie acted that morning that the girl didn't like her very much. She smiled. "That would be great. I keep hearing about this grill. I would love to go. I just need to make sure it's okay with my mom." Picking up her phone she called her mom and spoke to her briefly and hung up. "I'm in!" The girls smiled and agreed to meet at Elena's car after school.


End file.
